1. Related Application
This application is related to co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/807,521, filed Dec. 13, 1991, entitled ZOOM LENS SYSTEM FOR USE IN A COMPACT CAMERA, in the name of Lee R. Estelle.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact zoom lenses. Although the invention has general application, it is particularly useable in still photographic cameras.
3. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,661 to E. T. Betensky et al, issued Jun. 26, 1990, described a zoom lens with a short back focal length and having, from front to rear, negative, positive and negative optical units. The negative unit closest to the image is movable during zooming to provide a majority of the change in focal length. In some of the examples, the front two units move as a single optical group during zooming, and in others they move relative to each other during zooming. These lenses have remarkable corrections and compactness for their aperture, zoom range and simplicity. The short back focal length makes them particularly useful as zoom objectives in "viewfinder" (non-SLR) cameras.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,660 and 4,720,179, issued Jun. 6, 1989 and Jan. 19, 1988, respectively, to Ito, show relatively complex zoom lenses also having a moving rear negative lens group. A front positive group is composed of a weak front negative optical unit which in turn is made up of several strong single element lens components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,683, to Ozawa, issued Aug. 8, 1989 has a fixed positive component between a rear negative lens group and the image plane in a construction otherwise somewhat similar to the Ito lenses.
Other similar zoom lenses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,957, to Kobayashi, issued Sep. 4, 1990; 4,889,416, to Yamada, issued Dec. 26, 1989; 4,993,814, to Hata, issued Feb. 19, 1991; 4,787,718, to Cho, issued Nov. 29, 1988; 4,830,476 to Aoki, issued May 16, 1989; and 4,818,081 to Ito, issued Apr. 4, 1989. These lenses are complex, have several correcting elements and as a consequence are limited in both aperture and focal length range.